mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimitri Helios
Dimitri Helios was a Greek archaeologist that helped the O'Connell family in seeking out the ancient Greek sunken city of Minosos. Biography Dimitri Helios had a past of being an adventurer and an inventor as well, building his own submarine and seeking out ancient Greek ruins, notably those undersea. Trip to Minosos Dimitri was approached by the O'Connell family once he reached Crete in his submarine, which was held in awe by Alex O'Connell, the O'Connell family's young son, and Dimitri introduced himself with a flair to the family, notably Evelyn O'Connell, who was charmed at meeting the young man. Evelyn introduced herself to Dimitri, who was impressed at meeting her, planting a kiss on her hand; Evelyn told Dimitri that they had planned to interest him in an expedition to find the sunken city of Minosos, to which Dimitri replied that Minosos was a mere legend and many searched for it but none found it, including Dimitri himself. Dimitri was presented with a map to find the city and asked what he would extract from the search, to which Evelyn replied that the search for knowledge was a reward of itself. Dimitri proclaimed that he would gladly do the work for merely a chance to work with Evelyn, a very prominent scholar, and for the chance to find Minosos, showing the family aboard. Shaking the hand of Rick O'Connell, Dimitri asked if O'Connell was ready for an adventure, to which Rick replied that he was born ready; Rick, however, was somewhat jealous of Dimitri as Dimitri seemed to be getting on well with Evelyn and Alex, and both were paying the Greek archaeologist more mind. While at sea, Dimitri was teaching Alex how to pilot the submarine, remarking that the sea was inherently in some mens' blood, to Rick's chagrin, as he watched them. At that moment, however, a waterspout appeared and Dimitri was dismissive of it, stating it as a natural occurrence; Rick, knowing that it was the cursed mummy Imhotep's work, told Dimitri to take the submarine down. While the submarine was sinking beneath the waters, the waterspout manifested itself as Imhotep, who latched onto the submarine and was spotted by Dimitri, who piloted the craft so that it went down faster. Imhotep latched on still and began to pound the hull with his fists, causing Dimitri to remark that no human could stay alive at that depth or pound holes into metal; Alex revealed that Imhotep was a three-thousand year old mummy. Taking action, Dimitri sank the craft further down, causing Imhotep to release it in pain, as the water pressure was too intense even for the mummy. The submarine, however, was skirting too close to some underwater mountains and Dimitri could do little to pilot it; Evelyn suggested putting the submarine into reverse but Dimitri explained that at the depth and speed they were going, going in reverse would tear the hull apart. Personality and Traits An intelligent young man, Dimitri Helios had built a submarine that he had used fer underwater explorations and searches for ancient artifacts. Level-headed and cheerful, Dimitri kept his cool in most troublesome situations notably when his submarine was in danger of sinking and compassionate, as he knew to keep Evelyn O'Connell's spirits up when her son and husband were out in the seas. Dimitri was a flatterer and a charmer when he met women, notably Evelyn O'Connell, to her husband's chagrin. A young Greek man, Dimitri spoke with a thick Greek accent and had tanned skin and black hair. Dimitri, during his voyage to Minosos in 1934, wore a white shirt with a red scarf, dark brown vest and brown plus-fours with a gold-buckled black belt with a pair of black shoes. Appearances *''The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai'' **''The Deep Blue Sea'' Behind the Scenes Dimitri Helios was portrayed by John Kassir. Dimitri's surname, "Helios", is the name of the ancient Greek personification of the sun. Category:Pilots Category:Inventors Category:Archaeologists Category:Greek Category:Males